


Babysitting

by Death Girl (9doctororacle6)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, it is not easy, thor and loki babysit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/Death%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are supposed to babysit Peter, while Tony and Steve go on a much needed date. will things go smoothly, or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest this is my first fanfic which does not include solangelo, and the first one for this fandom. so tell me how u find this. and whether u like it or not. love!

Thor had no idea how he ended up in this situation. Oh wait he did have an idea. He had lost that bet to Ironman, and now that piece of tin wanted him to take care of his over excited hyper son Peter Parker, who just so happened to have the abilities of a spider (which he did not understand, but decided to not say anything lest Captain America goes all Civil war on him) while he and Cap got some much needed rest and a date night out.   
Thor also had no idea how Loki ended up tagging along. Oh wait he had an idea for this too. That damn idiot used his puppy dog eyes saying it has been ages since he had got to spend some time with Thor like the old times, and maybe staying with Peter would help them get back those old times? And Thor being Thor (and a big brother who missed Loki), agreed.   
Now here they were on the carpet watching movies, when Peter turns around and asks him about the hammer.  
Thor thinking this was a perfect opportunity to put the little kid to sleep, (when he is saying that Peter is hyper, and over active, he isn’t even covering like an inch of the truth. That kid is a hurricane. They had played Legos, and some card games with attack points, which even after several tries he failed to understand, Loki had took pity on Thor and put on the movies.)  
Now both of them were looking up to him, and Loki said, “Don’t even think about putting him to sleep. Humans need food. He hasn’t eaten anything yet.”  
“But he ate in the afternoon!”  
“Still needs his food before bed”  
“WHERE WILL I GET A WILD BOAR FROM NOW?”  
“You don’t have to. Chill.” Loki says as he picks up the phone and orders pizza  
Ok. He was really glad that Loki came, cause he was way better at handling kids than him.  
“Hey Wadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee” Thor and Loki turn around to see Peter calling Wade on the phone.  
“Come over. Uncle Thor and Loki are here. And we are having so much fun! And there’s pizza too!!”  
“Cool, see ya soon!”  
“Wade’s coming home!!” Peter said as he ran around the room.  
“Cool. We can have lot’s of fun.” Loki said as he looked at Thor and smirked. Ok now Thor was not excited to have Loki around.  
And that feeling just increases as time went on.  
Wade scared the Pizza guy away, thereby getting free pizza.   
And then both him and Peter tried to lift Thor’ hammer, but, were unsuccessful, which led them to start crying.  
But Loki, being the saviour of the day, came and introduced the kids to a new game.  
‘Who makes Thor go crazy first.’  
Wade and Peter had a match over who could be more sarcastic. Then they had flour wars (Loki’s idea), leading to having only Thor being covered in flour.  
‘I was supposed to look after one kid not 3!’ Thor thought, as he cleaned up both the boys, and put them to bed.  
Then he turned around and found Loki sprawled on the floor, tired beyond repair, and the floor clean, with not a speck of flour anywhere.   
Sure his brother was mischievous, but he was kind hearted. He just did all this for attention. He sighed as he pulled him up and set him carefully on one of the beds provided for the guests. He covered him in blankets, and sat next to him.  
‘Dam did he miss his little brother. Sure he was troublesome, but he kind of needed that, missed that even. In all this war games, and saving earth, he realized he literally needed some time off.’  
He ruffled his hair, and lay down next to him.  
Tony and Steve came back to their son and his boyfriend cuddling each other on one bed, and Loki and Thor sleeping next to each other on another bed. They smiled down at them, and put a blanket around Thor.   
They might or might not have bought the two brothers closer. And might or might not have helped made up their mind about always babysitting Peter for the next time.


End file.
